Dégel
by Jesse L Black
Summary: (UA) En un mundo donde hay una guerra desigual entre "Gitanos"y "Helenos", un chico de 17 años quiere obtener venganza por su pueblo masacrado y para lograr ello, se deshará de toda la linea heredera al trono de los Antares. ¿Podrá ganar ante todos? O ¿Sus sentimientos reprimidos serán más fuerte que su cólera? Yaoi. Mpreg. Violencia. Muerte. Venganza. Incesto. Kardia x Dégel.
1. I Dégel

**Dégel**

 **I. Dégel.**

Dicen por ahí, que el humano es el único ser vivo que pueda manifestar algún tipo de odio y rencor que dura una eternidad, incluso más de lo que podría ser racional. Ser una criatura con la capacidad de pensar, no amerita poder dejarse llevar por la cólera y las emociones del momento. Incluso para el ser más insignificante en nuestra tierra, el odio y rencor es pasajero, incluso, ni siquiera es parte de la convivencia en la naturaleza, sino propio del hombre.  
Los animales se atacan los unos a los otros para garantizar supervivencia y esto también puede estar ligado al ser humano, pero hay algo más fuerte que ocurre en las civilizaciones y que ni siquiera la capacidad racional podía detener.

Cerca del imperio aristocrático de Antares se paseaba un joven greñudo, desde que era pequeño siempre se lo observaba vagar por las calles con los pies descalzos, pidiendo monedas a la gente que pasaba por su alrededor o buscando siquiera migajas de pan para comer en ese día, no importaba que tan duro fuera, lo importante era permanecer vivo.  
Pobre niño, que paseaba con la mirada gacha y cabellos despeinados, opacos por la misma miseria del lugar donde caminaba, víctima de la violencia propia de la calle y la desdicha que todos los dioses le dieron al nacer.  
Dégel era inteligente, guapo, una persona que en otro contexto social sería admirada por su brillantez y su increíble humildad, pero que ahora parecía un muerto en vida, a sus quince años, llevado por el viento de lo delgado que estaba, con sus ojos tristes y sus labios fruncidos, sin querer tener el contacto con ningún ser humano que se acercara a darle consuelo. Su vida siempre había sido así desde que nació, pedir un poco de comida y hasta recibir piedrazos de niños maleducados y adinerados, y que alimentó el odio y el rencor por todos ellos.

No servía de nada llorar, eso lo había descubierto a muy temprana edad, pues la gente suele alimentarse de sus alaridos y llantos, de su sufrimiento. La gente era cruel y él debía ser cruel con la gente, los animales no eran crueles por naturaleza, el ser humano si lo era y lo notaba cada vez que se paseaba por los parques de aquella familia.

La familia Antares era dueña del reino, todo a su alrededor le pertenecía y la desdicha de su familia se debía a ellos. Una familia de clase muy alta, aristocrática, con un buen pasar y lleno de riquezas, ostentaba de su poder ante los demás y trataban a los mestizos como él de una forma poco caritativa, pues para ellos eran casi tan desagradables como los leprosos.

La familia de Dégel fue excomulgada de los terrenos propios de la familia Antares cuando aun Dégel no había nacido, torturados hasta la muerte, condenados por ser 'brujos' o por practicar la 'brujería' y por ser gitanos. Dégel tenía a su progenitor de ascendencia gitana-francesa, por lo tanto que vivan en Antares, para los helenos era una deshonra, tener gente de esa calaña en sus tierras. Tuvieron que desalojar su casa en los terrenos de Antares por orden de Aeneas, quien obtuvo pasajeramente el título de Rey mientras su anciano padre se recuperaba de una enfermedad.

La familia Antares no era muy grande, pero si poderosa. Aeneas era el hijo mayor de Don Alexander Antares y hermano de Kardia Antares. Dado a los problemas de salud de Alexander —debido a su edad— Aeneas se estaba haciendo cargo en esos momentos de todo lo relacionado al comercio y las tierras. Aeneas prefería ser él quien tomara riendas del impedio dado que Kardia, su medio hermano —hijo de otra madre pero del mismo padre— es una persona de carácter incorruptible e intachable, por lo tanto, era fácil llegar a él pero difícil torcer su voluntad. Tenía 30 años y estaba casado con Lydia Stlava y tenía un hijo de dos años llamado Milo que vivía en la enorme mansión.

Cuando Dégel entró a aquella carpa en medio de la nada donde vivía, encontró a su progenitor, Krest du Verseau, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba el té. Habían sido desterrados a una zona desértica y poseían pocos recursos, por lo que los más jóvenes debían ir a buscar frutos o comida que pudiera servir para la comunidad.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó Krest, levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia su hijo.

Dégel arrojó unas pocas monedas al suelo, para recibir posteriormente la bofetada de su padre y cerrar los ojos ante el impacto firme.

—No debes despreciar ninguna moneda, incluso cuando es dada con el peor de los desprecios —dijo Krest levantando una a una las monedas que su hijo tiro—. Tienes la mirada perturbada de tu padre, hijo digno de él eres.

—¿Puedo irme, padre? —preguntó Dégel, Krest hace un ademán con sus manos.

El joven Du Verseau se retiró con la cabeza en alto y una marca de la mano de su padre en la mejilla derecha. Todos los días eran iguales, se tenía que rebajar ante aquellas personas de dudosa procedencia en busca de unas pocas monedas, luego de la humillación a la que era expuesto. Abrió las telas que separaban el comedor de la carpa hacia una de las habitaciones, donde sus hermanos Unity y Seraphina aguardaban. Unity llevaba unas sábanas encima por el frío congelante de afuera, frío que Dégel nunca sentía, mientras que Seraphina, vestida con sus hermosos ropajes coloridos, se levantó y fue a abrazar a su hermano menor.

Unity y Seraphina eran los hermanos de Dégel, hijos de la relación entre Krest y García, un hombre mucho mayor que su propio padre y con quien se había casado y gestado dos de sus tres hijos. Luego de la desaparición de García —muchos creían que había sido víctima de la familia Antares—, Krest vagó durante meses hasta que tuvo un tormentoso y apasionado amor con una persona, dando como fruto el nacimiento de Dégel, quien al no tener padre y ser en ese momento echados de Atenas, tuvo que tomar el apellido de su "madre".

—Padre nunca está de humor para nada —murmuró Seraphina—. Incluso a mi me ha dado unas bofetadas cuando traje pan y leche que conseguí del pueblo.

—Está angustiado, porque cada día hay más muertes de gitanos en las calles de Atenas —musitó Unity abrigándose un poco más—. Cada vez que nos vamos, hay poca de posibilidad de volver y cuando tardamos, se pone violento.

—¿Tiene que darme un golpe cada vez que traigo dinero? —preguntó Dégel, enojado.

—Si no fuera por los Antares...esto no hubiera ocurrido —musitó Seraphina—. No sabremos cuanto tiempo podemos estar aquí, ni lo que nos depara a partir de ahora.

—Ten fe, Seraphina.

—¡Tengo fe! ¡Tengo fe! Pero no puedo evitar pensar que en unos días mandarán a alguien acá para desplazarnos y cada vez nos iremos separando más y más de los terrenos de Antares.

—Ese imbécil de Antares... —gruñó Dégel sentándose en el piso—. Si solo pudiéramos entrar en su casa a su palacio.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —gimoteó Seraphina, mirando a su hermano con sorpresa—. ¡No podemos entrar allí! Nos matarían y exhibirán nuestros cuerpos desnudos en las paredes más altas del palacio, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó con el tío Jacques? Lo acusaron de practicar la brujería y ser un gitano sucio que roba a la gente...fue colgado delante de sus hijos y primos, que fueron llevados para ser esclavos de los Antares ¡dios sabe qué pasó con esos pequeños y pobres niños!

—Sé lo que pasó con Jacques, todo es por culpa de Alexander Antares y su familia mierdosa, de no ser por ellos viviríamos tranquilos ¿acaso no eran hermosas las épocas donde nuestro abuelo vivía y cultivaba en las tierras? ¿Queremos seguir perdiendo compañeros por esa mierda de gente? —preguntó Dégel, tanto Seraphina como Unity se miraron.

—Créeme que nadie mejor que nosotros sabe lo que es perder a alguien, Dégel...nuestro padre ha desaparecido hace más de quince años y no hemos tenido ni noticias, ni siquiera un cuerpo al cual llorar.

—Padre ha estado así desde entonces, huraño, agresivo...no solía ser así —musitó Seraphina.

—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? —preguntó Dégel.

—Nada —susurró Seraphina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Dégel...Dégel...¡DÉGEL! —gritó una voz, el joven de cabellos rojizo y ojos violáceos despertó.

—¿Qué? —murmuró el joven, levantándose completamente y viendo a Krest frente a él, manchado de sangre.

—¡HAN VENIDO, HAN VENIDO, HUYE LEJOS, HUYE! —gritó Krest empujando a su hijo.

—¿Quienes? ¿Quiénes vinieron? —cuestionó Dégel.

—¡Los soldados de Antares! —explicó con una sola frase Krest, Dégel inmediatamente salió de la carpa para ver la masacre.

Aquel desértico lugar, azotado por el fuego. La gente corriendo, las mujeres llevando a sus hijos en brazos pero cayendo bajo la estampida de soldados que con su brillante armadura atacaban sin piedad. Dégel giró su cabeza para ver como sus amigos, incluso su familia, era masacrada por esas bestias. Su hermana Seraphina se encontraba en el piso, con sangre en su pecho y su mirada vacía. Inmediatamente corrió hacia ella.

—¡Seraphina, Seraphina! —intentó despertarla, pero la joven no reaccionaba, solo las lágrimas húmedas en su rostro mostraban que había un dejo de vida en su cuerpo, pero ya nada podía hacerse.

—Ella está muerta —indicó Unity a su lado, con los ojos lacrimosos y bañado en sangre. Dégel miró a su hermano con terror—. ¡HUYE DÉGEL, HUYE!

No lo pensó, definitivamente no lo pensó. Descalzo y con su ropa de dormir rota, Dégel salió corriendo, siendo perseguido por un hombre en caballo con una lanza, intentó cazarlo como a un animal, pero Dégel tenía un poder más allá de cualquier cosa que le protegía y había estado practicando la magia al igual que Krest, por lo tanto los conjuros de protección era lo primordial en alguien que estaba escapando de la muerte.

 _"dumifag nilev asamur...asamut nilav..."_ susurró.

Entró en un bosque cercano y desapareció entre los matorrales y musgos. Quien lo perseguía se rindió, bufó con odio y se fue, re direccionando su caballo y diciéndole a los suyos que se había deshecho del muchachito que huyó, nadie tenía que saber que estaba vivo, probablemente sin comida y con el agua de los sucios lagos del bosque, terminaría muriendo de inanición o incluso siendo devorado por una bestia ¡qué más daba!

El pueblo había sido masacrado junto a todos sus aldeanos.

 **Continuará**

Espero les haya gustado el prologo. Me he dado cuenta que los primeros dos capítulos abarcaran por lo menos dos años y medio de historia, luego habrá un especie de pausa en el tiempo y continuaremos remontando en los meses teniendo una nueva pausa, pero no se preocupen porque lo notarán y yo se los haré saber.

Besos.

¡Comentarios! ¿Plis?


	2. II Preludio de la venganza

**II. El preludio de la venganza.**

 **Dos años después**.

Aeneas se había encogido en su propio sillón mientras golpeteaba con sus dedos los brazos de este. Sus dedos, cubiertos de anillos de piedra brillante y hermosas esmeraldas, se movían con intensidad y sus ojos observaba con repudio a las mujeres que le traían los manjares y posteriormente miró a su hermano Kardia, que se mantenía junto a él con una mirada estoica. Suspiró y se acomodó mejor, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que las jóvenes se retiraran, ellas hicieron un gesto de gratitud colocándose a los pies de su rey y posteriormente se retiraban, pidiendo perdón por "quien sabe qué cosa", algo que Kardia no toleraba del todo.

Tomó su copa de cristal y bebió un poco del vino que se encontraba allí ante la mirada de su hermano y su hijo, Zaphiri, quien se mantenía a su diestra y de vez en cuando besaba su anillo con devoción, como buen hijo de Rey.  
Kardia era el tercero en la línea de sucesión al trono, el primero era su propio hermano que aunque su padre aun estaba vivo, se encontraba postrado en una cama incapaz de gobernar, luego estaba Zaphiri, el adolescente hijo de Aeneas quien aspiraba al trono por encima de su tío y por último, Kardia, quien para asumir al trono debía tener la suerte que su padre y hermano se le ocurra morir al mismo día, justo antes que Zaphiri cumpliera la edad reglamentaria para poder quedarse con el trono, una vez que el juramento escarlata (*) se invocara, por más que Zaphiri cumpliera la edad reglamentaria, su tío Kardia y sus descendientes serían los que se apropiarían de los reinos, pero a diferencia de Aeneas e incluso Zaphiri, Kardia no anhelaba la corona, pues estaba manchada con sangre de gitanos a los cuales habían cazado sin juicio previo y eso, al joven hijo de Alexander, no le gustaba.

—Zaphiri necesita su fiesta de iniciación —dijo Aeneas y bebió un poco más de vino, Kardia frunce el ceño—. Haremos una fiesta, una con la temática que deseen y encontraremos un consorte para que engendre un hijo puro.

—Con el debido respeto, hermano...

—¡Silencio! —sentenció Aeneas—. Es lo que he dicho y se hará ¿estás de acuerdo, Zaphiri?

—Sí, padre.

—Sigo pensando, querido hermano, que deberíamos invitar a los gitanos a nuestra reunión... —Aeneas le miró con el ceño fruncido—. Hemos masacrado su pueblo...tienen derechos.

—¡No tienen derecho a nada, mestizo! —golpeó fuertemente la mesa a un lado, Kardia se quedó estático en su lugar—. Tenías que ser hijo de tu progenitor gitano...—sonrió—. Pero nos encargamos de él y evitamos que mancille tu honor y honra. Ahora eres solamente Antares, recuerda eso. Los gitanos no forman parte de tu vida ni tu sangre, fue un desliz del imbécil de mi padre.

Nadie lo sabía y era un secreto a voces, Alexander Antares le había sido infiel a su pura esposa para acostarse con un gitano joven que conoció en las colinas, pensando que probablemente sería un apasionado y libidinoso romance y quedaría enterrado en lo más profundo de las montañas. Jamás creyó que unos meses más tarde, el mismo joven se presentaría ante él con un embarazo importante y daría a luz a un joven príncipe en las orillas del río Saudt, donde solían nacer los grandes reyes de Antares. Aeneas, en ese tiempo tenía 15 años y odio al bebé con toda sus fuerzas, pues si a él le llegara a pasar algo un mestizo se apropiaría de su reino, aquel reino que su abuelo trató de despoblar de esos amantes de la tierra y el veneno de la esencia humana. Aquellos brujos de la naturaleza, dueños de la oscuridad.

Jacques había sido ejecutado frente a su recién nacido, degollado vivo y colgado en los murales, dejando no solamente a su hijo huérfano de uno de sus padres, sino a dos niños más: Pefko y Gioca, los cuales su destino fue peor que la muerte en las tropas de los Antares. Con sus ojos repletos de lágrima, lo último que vio es como esa mujer —esposa de Alexander— se quedaba con su hijo mientras lo miraba con asco.

Kardia jamás pudo superar aquello, aunque no lo vivió en carne propia, podía sentir que lo había vivido una docena de veces, en cada mestizo que ahorcaba o degollaban delante de él.

—Entonces que así sea —dijo el hijo de Aeneas, Zaphiri.

Zaphiri tenía 17 años y era el único hijo de Aeneas y Cliantha, además de heredero al trono. Kardia definía a Zaphiri como un estúpido lame botas de su padre, que sería capaz de tirarse al suelo y dejar que este lo pisotee con tal de obtener una tajada del poder de su progenitor. Su cabello era oscuro como el de su madre y sus ojos negros como su espíritu. Kardia no podía afirmar que el chico fuera malo, pero si un engreído con deseos de poder, que era incapaz de dirigir su propio pene, pero que tenía una inteligencia especial para rebajarse por migajas.  
En cambio, Aeneas, padre de Zaphiri, hombre de 45 años, era corpulento, alto, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, con un gran atractivo físico a pesar de su edad, había enviudado recientemente y ansiaba conseguirle un esposo o esposa a su hijo para poder tener descendencia pura y el error de su padre quedara excluido de su legado. Era tan fuerte su deseo que incluso era capaz de casar a su sin vergüenza hijo con cualquier imbécil que se presentara y eso era lo que Kardia temía. Durante años había estado tras su hermano, para impedir que este cometiera alguna locura contra los gitanos o brujos que vivieran a su alrededor, pero el hombre estaba cegado por su propia violencia y herido en su orgullo por el desliz desaventurado de su padre.

¡Un mestizo en la familia! Eso era inaceptable, incluso su abuelo murió del simple disgusto cuando supo que su Alexander había mantenido relaciones carnales con un gitano de cuarta y mandó a matarlo tan pronto este dio a luz. Pobre Jacques, quien se había enamorado de la persona equivocada y pensando que eso sería la unión entre helenos y gitanos, llegó con su vientre hinchado a pedir por Alexander. Pobre de su desaventurado romance, pobre de él.

—¡Márchense! Llámenme cuando la fiesta esté arreglada —indicó Aeneas.

Kardia afirmó.

El hijo menor de Alexander y Jacques era Kardia Antares. Muy parecido a su padre y hermano, de cabellera rubia (teñido de azul), fuerte atractivo sexual —muy característico de los gitanos y por eso fuente de temor entre los helenos—, ojos celestes y mirada fuerte. Heredó de su madre esa cabellera espesa y teñida de los colores del cielo. Vivió toda su vida en el castillo, recibiendo lecciones de odio contra los pueblos antiguos entre ellos, su mismo pueblo —o el de su progenitor más joven—. Kardia era diferente a su hermano y su padre, incluso su abuelo, él no podía más que sentir un terrible pesar en su corazón. Se había casado con una helena y tenido un hijo de sangre griega por recomendación de su padre, pero no la amaba y odiaba tener que hacerle eso a tan bella y dulce mujer. Había tenido un hijo: Milo, quien ahora contaba con 4 años y era educado tan estrictamente como lo habían hecho a él.

—Que haya un degollamiento gitano público en la celebración —dijo uno de los hombres más cercanos a la familia, Defteros Gemini.

—¿No te parece demasiado violento? Es un especie de cumpleaños la fiesta de iniciación —dijo Aspros, quien parecía más estoico que su hermano.

—En los anteriores festivales de iniciación, siempre se degollan a un gitano. Ni su dios puede salvarlos de eso.

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora —comentó Kardia mirando a los gemelos—. Retírense, piensen en algo más apropiado para una iniciación, probablemente una fiesta de disfraces.

—Me parece perfecto —comentó la mujer de Kardia con una sonrisa, mientras cargaba en brazos al pequeño hijo de ambos.

—Una fiesta de disfraces es perfecta... —musitó Manigoldo, mano derecha de Kardia y por quien guarda un profundo respeto.

—Entonces que así sea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las pesadillas continuaban, todo el tiempo lo atormentaban, ese día hace dos años atrás donde despertó para ver a los soldados a la orden de Aeneas Antares masacrar su pueblo y llevarse la vida de su hermana.  
La podía ver allí, tirada, con sus ojos vacios y su vestido levantado al ser, no solo víctima de la peor matanza de los últimos años, sino también violada y deshonrada. Seraphina era hermosa, dulce, un ángel en la tierra que no merecía ese trato, nadie lo merecía, pero lo último que vio fue como las lagrimas cristalinas de su preciosa hermana caían por sus ojos hasta el musgo en el suelo y dejaba el último brillo de vida.  
No sabía que había pasado con Unity, ni con su progenitor, ni siquiera con los demás aldeanos que habían sido parte de su vida, huyó, corrió por los matorrales, cayéndose y lastimándose con las espinas y ramas salidas, llorando y gritando a los desaventurados dioses que lo protegían de ser violado y asesinado delante de los ojos del sumiso dios. El castigo para los gitanos era deshonroso, el maltrato físico y sexual antes de la muerte, despojándolo de todo lo que creían puro y su relación con la tierra.

Dégel cayó en el césped y respiró profundamente, sintiendo como las hojas crujían detrás de él. Giró lentamente su cabeza para ver una horda de cadáveres detrás suyo, suplicando venganza para poder descansar en paz.

—¡Dégel! —los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par—. ¿Estás bien? Estabas gritando.

El joven hechicero de ojos amatistas se levantó gimiendo y sudando, su cuerpo temblaba ante el contacto con otros y mantenía los parpados caídos por el cansancio. Ya todo había pasado, desde ese entonces, dos años fueron el alimento de su ira y su odio. Miró hacia la derecha, un muchacho de cabellera celeste escurría un trapo y limpiaba su sudor, mientras que un hombre mucho mayor que el más joven, se había sentado en la silla junto a la pequeña mesa y bebía una taza de té con miel.  
Estaba en casa. Estaba seguro.

Albafica era a quien Dégel llamaba hermano desde hace un par de años, el muchacho de hermosa cabellera celeste y ojos claros le había encontrado medio muerto en los caminos del bosque prohibido y había arrastrado su cuerpo herido hasta la casa, donde Lugonis —padre y curandero— lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, dándole comida y agua. Luco también vivía con ellos, era hermano menor de Lugonis y médico de la pequeña aldea al este del imperio Antares, ambos se dedicaban a recolectar flores y plantas medicinales para hacer remedios tanto para los aldeanos como para los emperadores. Adoptaron a Dégel como su hijo y en forma de tributo tiñeron el cabello rojo del muchacho con un verde esmeralda muy fuerte, para darle otra identidad. Tanto Lugonis como Luco reconocieron inmediatamente que Dégel era descendiente de la tribu gitana 'Du Verseau' que había huido deshonrosamente hacía años y que fueron masacrados hacía un par de días.

—Esta fiebre fue mucho peor que la anterior —musitó Lugonis bebiendo su té.

—Gracias por curarme —susurró Dégel.

—La gente como nosotros es más susceptible a este tipo de enfermedades, eso significa que estás listo para engendrar —murmuró, Dégel negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero hacerlo, no es mi objetivo y usted lo sabe.

—¿Aun sigues con esa tonta idea en la cabeza? —preguntó Albafica, fúrico.

—No es tonta, es algo que debo hacer —indicó el joven.

—¡Debes hacer, debes hacer! ¡Claro! —bufó como un león enjaulado—. ¡Dile algo, mamá!

—No puedo decirle nada, él está decidido a ir —susurró, Albafica miró a Lugonis y mordió sus labios.

—Pero si descubren que es un gitano con poderes, su destino será peor que la muerte, será el juguete de los Antares, torturado y desdichado...

—No me importa eso si puedo vengar a mi pueblo... —señaló con las cejas fruncidas, Albafica rueda los ojos.

—Al menos déjame acompañarte. Yo soy 1/4 de gitano, casi no se me nota lo gitano, así que puede que sirva de ayuda.

—Tú no irás —musitó Lugonis levantándose de la silla—. Tu deber es estar aquí y mantener el negocio familiar.

—¿Y vas a dejar que Dégel se arriesgue solo?

—Él desea eso, salvar a su pueblo...con sangre Antares en sus manos —susurró mirando al muchacho de cabellera verde—. Y tengo una forma para que lo hagas.

—¿Una forma? —preguntó Dégel.

—La familia Antares dará una fiesta de iniciación para el segundo heredero al trono, Zaphiri Antares, que debe tener tu edad —indicó y caminó hasta uno de los muebles para sacar una hoja arrugada, amarillenta y entregársela al muchacho—. Es una fiesta, si puedes entrar allí tendrás la mitad del trabajo realizado.

—¡Mamá! No puedo creer que le hagas hacer eso ¿acaso estás de acuerdo? —preguntó Albafica—. Entiendo que los Antares son los peores asesinos de todos, pero hay gente buena allí dentro.

—¿Cómo Manigoldo? —cuestionó Lugonis con la mirada fría, Albafica da dos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Manigoldo? ¿Quién es Manigoldo? —preguntó Dégel.

—Nadie —soltó instantáneamente Albafica—. Debo preparar refrigerios, sigan con lo suyo —susurró y se retiró a la cocina. Dégel miró a Lugonis.

—Un amor adolescente que le está durando demasiado —bufó molesto y se sentó—. Al principio Luco y yo aceptamos esto, era solamente un desliz inocente de un muchacho ingenuo, pero las cosas se volvieron más 'impuras'.

—Oh... —masculló, estaba seguro que Albafica había deshonrado a su familia al entregarle la virginidad a un heleno, pero no quiso indagar más en el detalle, pues a pesar de ser 1/4 de gitano, Albafica no era completamente de su clase—. Dijiste que tendría la mitad resuelta con ir a este baile pero ¿y la otra mitad?

—Eres gitano y hechicero, cariño, los gitanos suelen ser seres muy bellos, los helenos nunca fueron capaces de evitar enamorarse de uno de nosotros...

—¿Enamorarse?

—Zaphiri busca un consorte y si tú estás dispuesto, tendrás acceso a toda la familia Antares —sonrió, sentándose en la silla nuevamente—. Tu belleza es infinita, aunque seamos medios, un tercio o un cuarto de nuestra gente, la belleza es característica de nosotros y enamorar a los helenos es cosa de todos los días.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Jacques por ejemplo —musitó—. El más famoso entre nosotros, un hechicero excepcional, pero, lastimosamente se enamoró del hombre equivocado, un viejo gruñón y estúpido.

—¿Alexander? —preguntó, Lugonis afirmó.

—Fue sentenciado a una cantidad de torturas terribles antes de morir frente a su hijo, su amante y la esposa del mismo que sostenía al fruto de su vientre.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso? —cuestionó Dégel.

—No lo sé...solo sé que el destino del pequeño fue peor que el de su madre...nunca se supo nada de él, creen que los leones se lo almorzaron...como un gitano, su final era ser devorado por la bestia o víctima del verdugo.

—¿Por qué la familia Antares odia tanto a nuestra gente? —otra vez la pregunta que Lugonis amaba responder.

—Es una historia larga cariño y no tienes demasiado tiempo, la fiesta es hoy a la noche y debes verte presentable, esos cabellos...y esa suciedad que te caracteriza, por lo tanto, debemos bañarte, cortarte las uñas y peinarte, debes verte glorioso para ese sujeto, de esa forma podrás ganar su corazón con tus encantos.

—¿Y luego qué? —Lugonis tomó una daga, que llevaba allí al menos unos pocos minutos, la miró con una sonrisa y con desazón, la clavó en el centro de la mesa.

—Sangre, mi niño, mucha sangre será derramada...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La fiesta de Zaphiri sería una de las mejores y hasta el momento, todo parecía mostrar que si lo era. Aeneas se encontraba en su sillón con Kardia y su esposa a su diestra, junto al pequeño Milo hijo de ambos y a su izquierda, su hijo Zaphiri quien miraba a todos con superioridad mientras cada uno de ellos dejaba su obsequio para el joven.  
El primero fue Shion Lemuriano, quien había besado los pies de su excelencia y dejado un enorme obsequio lleno de oro y brillantes; estaba casado con Dokoh Libriani, uno de los ayudantes del rey y tenía un pequeño hijo llamado Mu.  
Luego, Asmita, esposo de Defteros —una de las manos derechas de Aeneas— se acercó para dejar su regalo junto a su pequeño hijo Shaka, el cual también dejó unas piedras preciosas pulidas por su madre. Cada uno de los regalos era mejor que el anterior y eso enriquecía al joven Zaphiri, quien ya había mirado a varios de los pretendientes que anhelaban casarse con él, todos de una belleza absoluta y una mirada atractiva. Todos.

Dégel había entrado hace media hora y se había mantenido al margen todo ese tiempo. Observó con detenimiento a cada uno de la familia Antares. Aeneas era quien estaba en el centro, seguido por Kardia y su esposa —e hijo de cuatro años—, del otro lado con menor rango hasta el momento, Zaphiri, quien estaba dotado de un inmenso atractivo. Justo detrás de ellos se encontraba Alexander, el viejo que aun estaba con vida, postrado en su sillón más alto, su enorme cuerpo seguía igual de incorruptible a pesar de su longevidad. A su lado, su asistente Itia velaba por su seguridad y su buen estado de salud, el hombre no despegaba su vista de cada uno de los descendientes.

—Hermoso —susurró Aeneas al levantarse de su silla y golpear con una cuchara de plata su vaso enchapado en oro y diamantes—. Gracias a todos por participar de la ceremonia de iniciación de mi hijo, pero como cada ceremonia de iniciación, debe haber una ofrenda, un sacrificio para que dé frutos nuestra celebración.

—¿Sacrificio? —susurró Dégel, el joven a su izquierda que pensaba le hablaba a él le respondió.

—En todas las ceremonias de iniciación se sacrifica un gitano de raza pura como ofrenda a los dioses y buena fortuna para las tierras —susurró el joven—. Es un acto aberrante.

—Lo es... —indicó Dégel.

—¡QUE TRAIGAN A LA GITANA! —gritó Aeneas e hizo entrar a tres de sus mejores soldados junto a una muchacha de larga cabellera, Dégel la reconoció de inmediato, era Calvera, la joven que se encargaba de curar a los heridos en su pueblo.

—Calvera... —susurró.

—¡IMPUROS, MALDITOS TRAIDORES DE LA MADRE TIERRA! —gritó la joven que era arrastrada al centro.

—¡CÁLLATE GITANA! —gritó Aeneas y con su anillo bien puesto en los dedos, le dio una bofetada profunda en su mejilla derecha—. Di lo que quieras total en unos minutos ya no podrás hablar.

—Su pueblo se bañará en sangre, en su propia sangre...y los mestizos nos alzaremos con la gloria antes de la muerte del gran rey...seremos libres...todos noso... —pero fue tarde para continuar, el verdugo la calló de un tajo e hizo que su cuerpo descendiera al suelo.

La cara de Dégel se puso blanca y la cubrió con las manos, intentando no llorar. Kardia bajó la mirada, apretando su puño y siendo consolado por su bella mujer, odiaba no hacer nada.

—¡MAMÁ! —gritó una voz, una infantil, de alguien muy joven. Dégel puede ver un pequeño muchacho corriendo hacia Calvera—. ¡MAMÁ POR FAVOR, MAMÁ! —la garganta del chico se desgarraba con cada grito.

—¡SAQUEN A ESE MESTIZO DE MI VISTA! —exclamó Aeneas y se dio la vuelta mientras los soldados sacaban al pequeño que había llegado a la altura de su madre para abrazarla.

La imagen era terrible, pero a nadie parecía mortificarlo, es más, aplaudían la muerte de la joven madre con viveza. Todos merecían morir, todos y cada uno merecían la muerte, el dolor, ese dolor que había sufrido cada uno de ellos: Calvera, Jacques...Seraphina, todos ellos habían muerto de una forma salvaje a manos de estos barbaros y necesitaba poder vengarlos.

—Oye... —la voz gruesa hizo que Dégel se diera vuelta—. ¿Te he visto?

—Ehm...creo que no —susurró, el chico delante suyo era Zaphiri, príncipe del reino.

—Claro que si, te he visto... —se acercó, haciendo que Dégel sintiera repugnancia y terror—. En mis sueños...porque un ángel tan bello es imposible que sea real... —le extiendió la mano—. Zaphiri Antares.

—Dégel.

—¿No tienes apellido?

—Dégel Aquarius —Dégel había resignado su apellido gitano para tomar el de un valiente heleno que había desaparecido hace tiempo con su familia, por lo tanto nadie preguntaría por ello.

—Oh, Aquarius, no sabía que había más descendientes, pero me alegra encontrar un heleno tan bello como tú, te presentaré a mi familia... —Zaphiri lo guío hacia donde estaban sus familiares—. Padre, quiero presentarte a Dégel Aquarius, es un heleno que ha asistido a la fiesta.

—Oh, Aquarius, noble apellido...mucho gusto, lamento tanto lo que pasó con...¿tu abuelo? —cuestionó Aeneas, no sabía exactamente el lazo que tenía el joven con Charisma Aquarius.

—El...murió...sí...pero defendiéndonos de los gitanos —eso hizo que tanto Aeneas como Zaphiri sonrieran, pero Kardia frunciera el ceño, aunque había algo en ese chico que le parecía extraño, algo que no encajaba del todo.

—¿Deseas tenerlo como consorte, querido hijo? —preguntó Aeneas.

—Por supuesto, querido padre. Desearía que el casamiento fuera enseguida ¿si no te molesta?

—Es para mí un honor —indicó Dégel y giró para ver a Kardia y sorprenderlo con una dulce sonrisa que logró golpear su corazón.

—Dégel... —susurró una vocecilla, era la de Milo—. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

—Por supuesto, cariño... —se agachó y le miró, Milo era muy bello igual a Kardia, pero Dégel sabía que no debía encariñarse con ninguno de ellos, no por nada, todos debían morir en su propio juego, inclusive el pequeño hijo de Kardia.

—Bienvenido a la familia entonces, Aquarius Dégel —susurró el joven Antares, se levantó y desde lo alto su mirada se entrelazó con Dégel.

A partir de ahora, nada sería como antes.

 **Continuará.**

(*) Juramento escarlata: es el juramento que se hace cuando un rey muere o decide dejar su trono, para que lo ocupe el que sigue en la línea jerárquica.


End file.
